


Dirty Laundry

by eemamminy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eemamminy/pseuds/eemamminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Aoba is at work, Ren's hyperactive sex drive gets him into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this drawing.](http://eemamminy.tumblr.com/post/98318220100/ah-do-not-worry-aoba-ill-wash-your-laundry)

Finding himself in a familiar position of uncertainty, Ren stared down at the wrinkled clothes neatly laid out on the bed. It was very organized, which only made the act feel more sinful. Still, it hadn't been the first time and it wouldn't be the last. He deliberated for minutes, hands reaching out unsure whether they would move forward or backward with the extremely lewd act.

Progress had been made every day with Ren's rehabilitation, his fatigue and helplessness quickly becoming a thing of the past. It was in no small part due to Aoba's dedication to him, their relationship only having strengthened from the experience. Since overcoming the initial awkwardness of their unique circumstances, Ren found their intimacy to be a huge boon to his recovery, and a great motivator. If he could be healthy enough to show Aoba his love in every sense of the word, nothing else would matter. Of course, with an active heart and body came an equally active libido-- which wouldn't be a problem if Ren wasn't left home alone for the majority of the day.

Ren often found himself giving in to his desires, unbeknownst to Aoba, who he would almost certainly still pleasure that night. The craving was just unstoppable. As such, his hands moved to discard his clothes, even after all of the doubt, shame, and guilt he tried to remind himself of. The temptation was just too strong.

Once he'd stripped down to nothing, he gingerly retrieved the clothing from the bed. It was a dirty shirt and pair of briefs from Aoba's hamper. Although Ren had worn Aoba's clothes exclusively after he'd been discharged from the hospital, they barely fit now over his toned muscle and tall physique. His half-hard cock threatened to pop out of the tight underwear, already too big to fit properly even just flaccid. The fabric felt so good on his skin, and his sensitive nose picked up the lingering scent of his love that clung to the material.

Pulling back the covers, he buried himself in their bed, the soft blankets and mixed aroma of their scents surrounding him from underneath the comforter. Ren softly shuddered, his own breath filling his ears and warming his cheeks in the enclosed space. This was his safe space, made all the better by his plentiful memories of sharing the bed with Aoba. Ren tugged at the collar of the too tight shirt, pulling it over his nose and mouth and inhaling deeply. It was ecstasy, even if it meant limiting himself from fresh air.

Both hands slid down his toned stomach, cupping the pulsing bulge in those little blue briefs to savor every second. Ren had done this enough times by now to know that two hands were necessary. Not for the sake of his own pleasure directly, but rather to keep his notable size contained in the tent of blue cotton. His left hand tugged upward on the material, the tension grinding against his now fully erect cock, which was quickly embraced by the right.

As soon as he began to pump the length of his erection, he already knew he wouldn't last long. Breathless utterances of Aoba's name croaked out in his deep voice, the air already becoming stifled. He inhaled desperately for fresh air, only drawing in more and more of Aoba's scent. It was heavenly. Ren's hand jerked needingly under the waistband of the stolen underwear, the already dirty fabric becoming damp from his sweat and fluids. The seams stretched and tensed with each movement; how Ren had managed to avoid ripping any pairs yet was astounding.

After only a few minutes, he'd reached his peak, calling out Aoba's name in a deep bellow that carried all throughout the empty house. Ren's entire body trembled, his throat hoarse and sticky as his body slowly descended from the clouds.

His amber eyes blinked back open through the sweat and heat, staring down at the mess he'd made. The fabric had been stretched so thin that his come had penetrated the threads, pooling in a milky cap over the bulge that corresponded to his tip. It was so hot, he felt himself shudder again at the sight. Ren forced himself up from his humid cave to check his coil by the bedside: it was still early in the day, hours before Aoba or Tae would be home. Glancing with a heavy gulp at Aoba's laundry hamper, Ren steeled himself for more guilt and fruitless self-denial.

There was time and means and a still smoldering heat in his belly. He would do it all over again.


End file.
